Brave Hearts
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: Life as a struggling teenager was like a plate of pizza, when they are hungry, they keep on taking until there was nothing left. For Yuna, life was just that, until a chance encounter changed everything.
1. Chapter I: Night and Day

**Disclaimer:**** Hello again! I'm FINALLY back! So, this is my newest fanfic, this time for Final Fantasy X-2! Hip, hip, hooray!! Anyway, I hope this one will be another blast for you wonderful readers! And also please note that I am not allowed to write lemons at my current age, but you can expect sweet and romantic love scenes. So, sit back, relax, read and enjoy! This is a High School fanfic!**

**I do not own any of the characters or animes or other possible video game characters being used in this fanfic, they all belong to their respective creators, productions, etc.**

**Please Note****: This fanfic contains a lot of different crossovers of Anime, other Final Fantasy and some random games. Please be aware of the different appearances from different characters from different animes and some surprise/hidden cameos. **

**Summary****: Life as a struggling teenager is like a plate of cold pizza; when people are hungry, they take every single slice until there was nothing left. And for Yuna Brooke, life was just what that was—everyone kept on taking until she had nothing left. A chance encounter at school with the young and handsome Tidus Wildfire leads her onto a journey of self-discovery, family and love.**

**Tidus Wildfire is a young and dreamy Bliztball player at Fantasy Wind High and is in the middle of attention of just about everybody. **

**Tidus's life revolves around babes, blitzball, and his gang, The Sapphire Hearts.**

**But very soon, conservative, shy and innocent Yuna Brooke catches his attention.**

**Only question is: will he catch hers?**

**Character Files:**

**Yuna Brooke (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **A young teenager struggling with life and life in Fantasy Wind High. Yuna is often misunderstood but through it all, she carries a heart of gold. Yuna's parents are announced dead ten years ago at her age of seven. Yuna's origins are known to be a half Al-Bhed and a Yevonite.

**Tidus Wildfire (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **The handsome blitzer who is also leader of the Sapphire Hearts; a gang at Fantasy Wind High who is known to be the toughest gang around. Tidus is also known to be a heartbreaker and the school's Romeo. He came from a tough love family and often prefers to lounge around in a laid back atmosphere. Tidus is announced as an orphan.

**Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII): **Fantasy Wind High's Ice Prince and most dangerous bad boy. Squall is part of the Sapphire Hearts and is also said to be the gang's best member. Most of Squall's family and origins are unknown. When we first meet Squall he is seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphires with his gang partner and girlfriend.

**Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII): **Also known as the Blue Angel of Fantasy Wind High. Rinoa is first seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphire Hearts with Squall Leonhart, her partner in the gang and boyfriend. Although people come across Rinoa as the most cunning and seductive, she has a warm and friendly nature underneath it all. Rinoa is announced an orphan and lives with Squall and his brother.

**Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII): **The Sapphire Hearts' best martial artist. Tifa is first seen with her gang partner and boyfriend out on the schoolyard talking with Tidus about the gathering. Like Rinoa, Tifa has a warm, motherly and friendly exterior underneath her tough gal act. Tifa's only family is her uncle and aunt.

**Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): **Calm and cool, Cloud is known to be a somewhat cocky character and is Tifa Lockhart's boyfriend and gang partner. Cloud's family died at age twelve and lives with Tifa and her aunt and uncle.

**Kurapica "Kuruta" Heartilly (Hunter X Hunter):** Kurapica is an intelligent young boy. His origin is unknown and is first seen as Rinoa Heartilly's protective little brother. Kurapica also lives with Squall Leonhart along with Rinoa, since they were announced as orphans. Kurapica's origins and relation to Rinoa are soon revealed later in the story.Kurapica is also part of the Sapphire Hearts and often takes up the part as the spy. 

**Killua Brooke (Hunter X Hunter): **Is first revealed as Yuna Brooke's little brother. Killua is a mischievous and fun loving thirteen year old, but is very close, and like Kurapica, protective of his older sister. Killua is unknown to weather he is also half Al-Bhed like Yuna, or is full Yevonite. Later in the story, Killua reveals a little of what is past life and origins are.

**Kiba "Wolf" Leonhart (Wolf's Rain): **This prideful and wild teenager is known as the Ice Wolf of Fantasy Wind High, and also Squall Leonhart's young brother. Kiba idolizes his older brother and respects Rinoa as his own older sister. Kiba can be often rash and full of his pride, but is still a true friend. Kiba is also part of the Sapphire Hearts and often takes up the assignment as spy and thief. Kiba is also known to be a dangerous heartthrob like his brother.

**BRAVE HEARTS**

**Chapter I:**** Night and Day**

_Clear diamond like tears fell from her face and fell onto the ground. Her lover, ever so faithful, stood by her side. His heart broke at the mere sight of her in tears. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words._

_The young woman stared up at her lover with teary eyes and buried her face into his chest._

_The young man slowly placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered the words she had always wanted to hear from him._

"_I love-"_

"Yuna! What's taking you so long?" Yuna Brooke suddenly snapped out of the daydream she was having while reading her book, "The Legend of the Moonlight Lovers."

Yuna smiled at the boy who entered her bedroom. "So this is what you've been doing all day!"

"Take it easy Killua, we're not rushing."

Yuna was a young woman of nineteen, had short brown hair spiked at the end and a long ponytail tied up in a long red braid and mismatched eyes; blue and green.

Killua on the other hand, smirked. He was much younger than Yuna by seven years; he was thirteen and had short silver hair that was more spiked than Yuna. And instead of mismatched eyes, Killua had two blue cat shaped eyes.

"Let me guess, I interrupted before you could read the part where the guy says the 'L' word to the girl, right?" Said Killua, grinning.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, as always." Truth to be told, Yuna and Killua were siblings, and were surprisingly close to each other.

Killua chuckled and sat down beside Yuna on her bed. "Alright then, allow me to read it for you." The silver haired boy took the book from Yuna and cleared his throat.

" 'The young man slowly placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered the words she had always wanted to hear from him. _I love you.'"_

Yuna giggled. She and Killua were so close that he also knew at which part of her book she was on.

Killua then placed the book down. "Did I get that right, sis?" Yuna nodded at him and smiled.

"You got it, alright!" Killua stood up and grinned at his sister.

"C'mon already! The world of Fantasy Wind High awaits!" And with that, Killua ran out of the room and went downstairs.

Two minutes later, Yuna came down stairs wearing her school uniform and found Killua standing by the front door already in his boy's uniform, a red and black skateboard with the Zanarkand Abes' symbol on it.

Yuna's uniform was a white shirt and a short red skirt. She wore white socks and regular black school shoes.

The boy's uniform that Killua wore was a white button up shirt and black pants.

Killua gave a wolf whistle at his older sister. "Hellooo beautiful, they would all say!"

Yuna blushed. As strange at it may sound, Killua always seems to be the one looking after her and reporting if a male was eyeing her ass.

"You know what, Yu? This year, I'll bet this year, we'll have a hazard of Romeo Alert!" Killua grinned as he said so.

"Romeo Alert" was a little warning and message Killua and Yuna invented, mostly by Killua.

If they say there was a Romeo Alert that meant some guy had taken interest in Yuna.

It was also Killua's way of looking after her in an easier way. For some reason, even though was seven years younger than Yuna, he had always been the one who was protective when it came to the opposite sex.

The two of them walked out the door and Killua looked up at his sister. "Do we walk or take the car today?" Yuna smiled at him and took out her keys. "We're driving there today, Kill."

As they settled in Yuna's Blue Jaguar, Killua sighed. "I was never able to use my new skate board for a while now."

"How about the park after school, we a can take a walk there and you can ride your skate board all day there." Yuna said, smiling.

Killua grinned at her. "Aww, you're spoiling me, Yuna!" His sister chuckled. "So do you!"

Both brother and sister then laughed as they rode to Fantasy Wind High.

Fantasy Wind High was a very impressive school despite that fact that there are some rebels attending there as well, rebels like the Sapphire Hearts.

The Sapphire Hearts is the roughest and toughest gang in all of Fantasy Wind High.

* * *

And everybody knew the name of the members. And they especially knew the name of the school's most dreamy heartbreaker Romeo, Tidus Wildfire, the leader of the Sapphire Hearts. 

And believe it or not, Tidus obviously enjoyed the attention, but unlike any other heartthrob, Tidus never brought any girl home with him, or even had a relationship with anyone.

That's what made him such a heartbreaker.

Tidus was handsome with choppy blonde and a tanned complexion and piercing ocean blue eyes.

He was nineteen years old and was also the school's star player in Blitzball. He had strong and firm muscles on his body and really athletic legs.

As Tidus walked through the schoolyard, he noticed two familiar figures standing there.

When he got close enough, he found another blonde there with even more unusual spiky hair, even more spiked up then Tidus's. And next to him was a raven-haired young woman.

"Yo! You guys still wandering off here?" Asked Tidus as her reached them.

The two other teens turned their heads and faced him. "Tidus! What's up now?" Asked the blonde. "We'll be having a gathering again today, Cloud." Answered Tidus casually.

Cloud nodded and looked over at the brunette. She smiled at him and nodded as well.

"What's the scoop this time, Chief?" She asked. Tidus grinned. "You'll see. So just have patience, Tifa."

Just then, the sound of a car engine caught their attention. They turned just in time to see Yuna Brooke stepped out of her car, followed by Killua.

Tidus kept his gaze on Yuna as she walked towards the school's entrance.

Suddenly, as if reading his mind, Killua stopped in his tracks and turned his head to stare at Tidus with a long serious gaze.

Tidus's eyes widened at the boy. Satisfied with Tidus's reaction, Killua ran to catch up with Yuna and held her hand. Yuna then stared at her little brother and smiled at him, giving him an affectionate pat on the head before the both of them disappeared into the school building.

"Do you know that girl?" Asked Tifa, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from Tidus.

But Cloud spoke instead.

"That's Yuna Brooke. She's in some of my classes. But mostly in Tidus's, and that kid with her was her little brother."

Tifa looked at him. "Oh right. I've heard of someone named Yuna, but I didn't know she had a brother."

Cloud nodded. "He's hardly at any of Yuna's classes, except for weaponry class, so through out the whole weaponry class, he's always keeping an eye on her."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Her little brother's the one who looks after her?"

Cloud nodded. "As weird as it seems, I've also heard rumors from the guys that kid takes classes with. They say that he is like his sister's bodyguard and never lets anyone near her."

Tidus's attention was now on his two friends. Cloud continued, "And like Ti had just experienced, they call it the 'Assassin's Gaze', because whenever anyone tries getting a little view of Yuna Brooke's ass, they get the Assassin's Gaze instead. And it really scares them all to death."

Tifa frowned. "Sounds as if her brother was trying to keep her away from something, or someone."

Tidus snickered. "Yeah right! Protect her from what? You really should learn to toughen up more, Tif!"

Cloud shrugged. "Well think about it. You're here, and that makes you one of the threats to the kid. You are, after all, Fantasy Wind's school Romeo. A good prey for Killua Brooke."

Tidus glared at Cloud. "Yeah, whatever! I'm going inside now, and remember the gathering's after school!"

Tifa and Cloud nodded as Tidus walked away.

* * *

Once Yuna retrieved her books, she waved to Killua and arrived to her first class, math. 

The teacher smiled warmly at Yuna as she entered the classroom. "Hello Miss Brooke. Are you feeling fresh enough to start a new day of education?"

Yuna smiled shyly. "Yes Mr. Fanel, I'm really looking forward to it." Fanel chuckled. "That's good to know, and do call me Mr. Folken."

"Yes sir." Said Yuna, nodding slowly. She then made her way to her seat.

Class was always the same for her; enter, study, get picked at with a paper ball.

As much as she hated it, Yuna was very much misunderstood and very much picked on.

Oddly enough, she still never felt threatened, for Killua was always there to look after her, despite his very young age.

As more students began to enter the class, Yuna began taking out her books and started making notes for the day's lesson.

Folken Fanel waited until all the students were seated in their place and then began the lecture. "Now class, today…we'll be having a very fun lesson today."

Folken grinned as the whole class—except for Yuna—groaned.

"Yes, I know… Geometry isn't THAT fun to you guys. But-"

Before Folken could continue, someone dashed through the classroom door.

The math teacher smirked and shook his head. "Welcome Mr. Wildfire. Late again I see.

When Yuna lifted her head to see the source of the fuss, she silently gasped as her mismatched eyes locked onto ocean blue ones from across the classroom.

**

* * *

Disclaimer : Well, this is the first chapter of ****BRAVE HEARTS**** the second chapter will be put up soon.**

**I also have a special treat for you readers. In the next few chapters, you can request a special cameo appearance from any of the characters and animes that you like.**

**For now, I'll be starting the next chappies for this and my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed it so far.**

**And just in case anyone didn't catch the meaning of the part that said Tidus didn't bring a girl home, I meant he doesn't sleep around. I know it's pretty unusual. But since that is what Tidus is always like in other High School fanfics, I thought I'd better try something new with his heartthrob personality and playboy attitude.**

**And I'll try to make him a little sweet to Yuna, but not that much as of yet.**

**Once again, thank you all for reading, until then.**


	2. Chapter II: Game Plan

**Disclaimer:**** Hello again! Sorry this is taking a while, but here it is, the second chappie. I do not own any of the characters or animes or other possible video game characters being used in this fanfic, they all belong to their respective creators, productions, etc.**

**Please Note****: This fanfic contains a lot of different crossovers of Anime, other Final Fantasy and some random games. Please be aware of the different appearances from different characters from different animes and some surprise/hidden cameos. **

**Summary****: Life as a struggling teenager is like a plate of cold pizza; when people are hungry, they take every single slice until there was nothing left. And for Yuna Brooke, life was just what that was—everyone kept on taking until she had nothing left. A chance encounter at school with the young and handsome Tidus Wildfire leads her onto a journey of self-discovery, family and love.**

**Tidus Wildfire is a young and dreamy Bliztball player at Fantasy Wind High and is in the middle of attention of just about everybody. ****Tidus's life revolves around babes, blitzball, and his gang, The Sapphire Hearts. ****But very soon, conservative, shy and innocent Yuna Brooke catches his attention. **

**Only question is: will he catch hers?**

**REQUEST ALERT!**

**For "edy21" who requested a cameo appearance from ****Dante Sparda**** from Devil May Cry. Thank You for your review of my story, I really appreciate it. I have now placed Dante into position in this fic. Thank you again, and request again!**

**Character Files**

**Yuna Brooke (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **A young teenager struggling with life and life in Fantasy Wind High. Yuna is often misunderstood but through it all, she carries a heart of gold. Yuna's parents are announced dead ten years ago at her age of seven. Yuna's origins are known to be a half Al-Bhed and a Yevonite.

**Tidus Wildfire (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **The handsome blitzer who is also leader of the Sapphire Hearts; a gang at Fantasy Wind High who is known to be the toughest gang around. Tidus is also known to be a heartbreaker and the school's Romeo. He came from a tough love family and often prefers to lounge around in a laid back atmosphere. Tidus is announced as an orphan.

**Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII): **Fantasy Wind High's Ice Prince and most dangerous bad boy. Squall is part of the Sapphire Hearts and is also said to be the gang's best member. Most of Squall's family and origins are unknown. When we first meet Squall he is seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphires with his gang partner and girlfriend.

**Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII): **Also known as the Blue Angel of Fantasy Wind High. Rinoa is first seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphire Hearts with Squall Leonhart, her partner in the gang and boyfriend. Although people come across Rinoa as the most cunning and seductive, she has a warm and friendly nature underneath it all. Rinoa is announced an orphan and lives with Squall and his brother.

**Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII): **The Sapphire Hearts' best martial artist. Tifa is first seen with her gang partner and boyfriend out on the schoolyard talking with Tidus about the gathering. Like Rinoa, Tifa has a warm, motherly and friendly exterior underneath her tough gal act. Tifa's only family is her uncle and aunt.

**Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): **Calm and cool, Cloud is known to be a somewhat cocky character and is Tifa Lockhart's boyfriend and gang partner. Cloud's family died at age twelve and lives with Tifa and her aunt and uncle.

**Kurapica "Kuruta" Heartilly (Hunter X Hunter):** Kurapica is an intelligent young boy. His origin is unknown and is first seen as Rinoa Heartilly's protective little brother. Kurapica also lives with Squall Leonhart along with Rinoa, since they were announced as orphans. Kurapica's origins and relation to Rinoa are soon revealed later in the story.Kurapica is also part of the Sapphire Hearts and often takes up the part as the spy. 

**Killua Brooke (Hunter X Hunter): **Is first revealed as Yuna Brooke's little brother. Killua is a mischievous and fun loving thirteen year old, but is very close, and like Kurapica, protective of his older sister. Killua is unknown to weather he is also half Al-Bhed like Yuna, or is full Yevonite. Later in the story, Killua reveals a little of what is past life and origins are.

**Kiba "Wolf" Leonhart (Wolf's Rain): **This prideful and wild teenager is known as the Ice Wolf of Fantasy Wind High, and also Squall Leonhart's young brother. Kiba idolizes his older brother and respects Rinoa as his own older sister. Kiba can be often rash and full of his pride, but is still a true friend. Kiba is also part of the Sapphire Hearts and often takes up the assignment as spy and thief. Kiba is also known to be a dangerous heartthrob like his brother.

**BRAVE HEARTS**

**Chapter II****: Game Plan**

Yuna stared at the blonde that entered the classroom. His bleach-blonde hair was shining like gold from the light coming through the window, and his copper colored skin and firm muscles was more than enough to attract any girl.

Folken Fanel grinned humorously. "Well since it's on a first day, I'll let you get by. But the next time it happens, you'll be doing extra homework."

Tidus shrugged and grinned. "Alrighty, I can handle that." The girls in the classroom giggled and Yuna just watched silently. This boy seemed to be the center of attention, especially with the female population.

Tidus's eyes however, never left Yuna's since he entered the classroom. The girl had shining chestnut brown hair and odd colored eyes, which was more than enough to attract him as he took his seat next to her.

As Folken Fanel began writing down the lecture on the board, Tidus glanced at Yuna who was taking down notes. 'Nice ass.' He thought with a grin. But as soon as the though came to him, a really cold shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

In another classroom, Killua grinned smugly to himself as if he could see Tidus shiver.

Well, that was probably the reason why his mouth began looking like a cat's.

Next to him, a boy with short blonde hair and big blue eyes stared at him strangely.

* * *

Shaking his head, Tidus continued to stare at the brunette next to him.

She was attractive, and looked different from the other girls he usually attracted.

No, she looked modest, gentle and almost shy and timid.

Yuna was aware of the blonde boy staring at her during class and tried not to show she was shaking under his gaze. It was times like these where she wished Killua were there to help her with her nerves.

But of course, she didn't want to always have her little brother to protect her, she can look after herself, besides, she was the eldest and she should be the one looking out for them both.

She stole a quick glance at the boy seated next to her, only to find him grinning at her.Apparently, he caught her glance. Yuna gulped and managed a small smile at him, then turned back to her work.

* * *

The lunch bell soon rang through out the halls as students began crowding them.

Yuna sighed as she made her way out to the schoolyard.

Being outside made her feel even better than being in the cafeteria cramped full of other students.

"Yuna! Wait up!" Turning around, Yuna spotted her younger brother running towards her.

"Killua! What's up?" "Mind if I join you?" The silver haired boy smiled.

Yuna nodded. "Sure."

Once outside, Yuna took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Killua smiled; he rarely saw his sister this relaxed and calm.

"Hey Yuna." The siblings turned around the face and young man with long silver hair and silver eyes. The two smiled.

"Hello Dante." Yuna said, smiling. Dante Sparda, another orphan like Yuna and Killua, twenty years old and Yuna's work mate and boss and 'Devil May Cry', a book and weaponry antic shop.

Dante grinned at them. "The one and only. Hey, Yuna don't forget to drop by at the store after school. A customer will be dropping by for an old book they ordered."

Yuna nodded. "Yes sir!" Dante grinned again and ruffled her short brown hair. "Atta girl! My best worker in the business!"

Killua rolled his eyes. "She's your ONLY worker in the business." Dante glared playfully at Killua and socked him on the arm.

"Well, I'm off. See at work later, Yuna." Dante then set off towards his black motorcycle and drove off.

"Lucky Sparda! He gets to leave school early and with good reason—or excuse—to work in his own made shop!" Killua complained. Yuna giggled at her brother's upset face and gave a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Yuna said, leading Killua back inside the building.

* * *

Tidus sat in the gym, a blitzball under his foot. Hearing the gym doors open, Tidus spotted a brown haired young man with a scar and another raven-haired girl leading Cloud, Tifa, and other teenagers inside.

Tidus smiled and jumped down from the bleachers and made his way towards them.

"You're early… All present and accounted for?"

The other teens nodded and thumped their fists on their chests, over their heart in unison, it was known to be the gang's signature.

Tidus grinned, repeated the action and nodded. At this, the others dropped their fists from their chest and headed for the bleachers.

Once all were seated Tidus crossed his arms, his expression serious.

"All right! Listen up! Tonight, we'll be meeting at Ifrit's Den at nine and we'll get things done from there."

The young man with a scar raised a hand. "I think it'll be better to move in when the bar's nearly empty. That way, we can drop those thug's suspicions."

Tidus stared heavenward in thought. "Right. We'll move in by then, Squall. You keep watch for any trouble."

He then looked over at Tifa. "Tif, you and Rinoa distract bodyguard goons so we can be able to bug 'em. You girls know what to, right?"

Tifa and the second raven-haired girl nodded. Rinoa Heartilly and Squall Leonhart; the two are in a relationship and are gang partners.

Rinoa was younger than Tifa and had golden brown streaks on her. Her eyes were an earthy chocolate brown instead of wine colored.

Squall had short messy brown hair and cold stormy silver blue eyes, a scar on the bridge of his nose caused by a violent gang war a good two years back.

Tidus continued. "You, Kiba and you, Kurapica. You two know what to do."

Another messy brown haired boy with strong resemblance to Squall spoke.

"Kurapica and I sneak in, steal the goons' spare keys while Rinoa and Tifa has them distracted." "Then we glue the bug on the keys and place them back in." The shorthaired blonde haired boy finished.

Tidus nodded. "Right. Good memory you two."

Kiba "Wolf" Leonhart, Squall Leonhart's younger brother by a year, Kiba's eyes were also a cold blue like his brother's but were somewhat lighter colored. Kiba admires his older brother and respects Rinoa as his own sister.

Kurapica "Kuruta" Heartilly a young genius who got all straight As in class, and Rinoa Heartilly's young brother. Unlike Rinoa, Kurapica's eyes were a shining blue and had short blonde hair.

Tidus looked among his gang members and friends then nodded in approval. "Good, then it's all settled. We meet at Ifrit's Den tonight at nine!"

**

* * *

This is the second chapter now. I'll be updating again soon enough. Again, please review and tell me what you think. Cameo requests are still open. Also please describe the character and his/her bio and from what show they are from so I'll know and be able to make a proper cameo appearance.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. **

**Until then.**


	3. Chapter III: First Encounters

**Disclaimer:**** Hello again! I'm back again for a new chappie and here it is, the third chappie. I do not own any of the characters or animes or other possible video game characters being used in this fanfic, they all belong to their respective creators, productions, etc. ****I've also been VERY busy with school. I was able to pass two college entrance exams so now I need to keep up with my third and fourth quarter of high school. ****I'm also trying to help my mom find a place for us to move to, our rent just went up to 65,000! ****I also feel kinda bad for being out for one or two years!**

**Please Note****: This fanfic contains a lot of different crossovers of Anime, other Final Fantasy and some random games. Please be aware of the different appearances from different characters from different animes and some surprise/hidden cameos. **

**Summary****: Life as a struggling teenager is like a plate of cold pizza; when people are hungry, they take every single slice until there was nothing left. And for Yuna Brooke, life was just what that was—everyone kept on taking until she had nothing left. A chance encounter at school with the young and handsome Tidus Wildfire leads her onto a journey of self-discovery, family and love. ****Tidus Wildfire is a young and dreamy Bliztball player at Fantasy Wind High and is in the middle of attention of just about everybody. ****Tidus's life revolves around babes, blitzball, and his gang, the Sapphire Hearts. ****But very soon, conservative, shy and innocent Yuna Brooke catches his attention. ****Only question is: will he catch hers?**

**REQUEST ALERT!**

**For "Rinny87" who requested a cameo appearance from ****Ichigo**** from Bleach, Lenne and Shuyin from FFX2. Thank You for your review of my story, I really appreciate it. I have now placed Ichigo, Shuyin and Lenne into position in this fic. Thank you again, and request again!**

**Character Files**

**Yuna Brooke (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **A young teenager struggling with life and life in Fantasy Wind High. Yuna is often misunderstood but through it all, she carries a heart of gold. Yuna's parents are announced dead ten years ago at her age of seven. Yuna's origins are known to be a half Al-Bhed and a Yevonite.

**Tidus Wildfire (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **The handsome blitzer who is also leader of the Sapphire Hearts; a gang at Fantasy Wind High who is known to be the toughest gang around. Tidus is also known to be a heartbreaker and the school's Romeo. He came from a tough love family and often prefers to lounge around in a laid back atmosphere. Tidus is announced as an orphan.

**Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII): **Fantasy Wind High's Ice Prince and most dangerous bad boy. Squall is part of the Sapphire Hearts and is also said to be the gang's best member. Most of Squall's family and origins are unknown. When we first meet Squall he is seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphires with his gang partner and girlfriend.

**Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII): **Also known as the Blue Angel of Fantasy Wind High. Rinoa is first seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphire Hearts with Squall Leonhart, her partner in the gang and boyfriend. Although people come across Rinoa as the most cunning and seductive, she has a warm and friendly nature underneath it all. Rinoa is announced an orphan and lives with Squall and his brother.

**Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII): **The Sapphire Hearts' best martial artist. Tifa is first seen with her gang partner and boyfriend out on the schoolyard talking with Tidus about the gathering. Like Rinoa, Tifa has a warm, motherly and friendly exterior underneath her tough gal act. Tifa's only family is her uncle and aunt.

**Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): **Calm and cool, Cloud is known to be a somewhat cocky character and is Tifa Lockhart's boyfriend and gang partner. Cloud's family died at age twelve and lives with Tifa and her aunt and uncle.

**Kurapica "Kuruta" Heartilly (Hunter X Hunter):** Kurapica is an intelligent young boy. His origin is unknown and is first seen as Rinoa Heartilly's protective little brother. Kurapica also lives with Squall Leonhart along with Rinoa, since they were announced as orphans. Kurapica's origins and relation to Rinoa are soon revealed later in the story. Kurapica is also part of the Sapphire Hearts.

**Killua "Zoldyeck" Brooke (Hunter X Hunter): **Is first revealed as Yuna Brooke's little brother. Killua is a mischievous and fun loving thirteen year old, but is very close, and like Kurapica, protective of his older sister. Killua is unknown to whether he is also half Al-Bhed like Yuna, or is full Yevonite. Later in the story, Killua reveals a little of what his past life and origins are.

**Kiba "Wolf" Leonhart (Wolf's Rain): **This prideful and wild teenager is known as the Ice Wolf of Fantasy Wind High, and also Squall Leonhart's young brother. Kiba idolizes his older brother and respects Rinoa as his own older sister. Kiba can be often rash and full of his pride, but is still a true friend. Kiba is part of the Sapphire Hearts. Kiba is also known to be a dangerous heartthrob like his brother.

**BRAVE HEARTS**

**Chapter III:**** First Encounters, First Impressions**

The chamber doors opened and the young woman stepped outside, surprise written all over her face.

"Yuna!" One of her guardians and friends called out to her.

"But why?" She gasped.

The young man spoke again, "We saw Jyscal's sphere!"

"You killed him." An older guardian said, referring to the other man in the room.

The other strange man, a Guado, he was called smiled evilly. "What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew about these things, did you not?"

The young woman nodded. The Guado spoke again. "Well then, why have you come?"

"I came…" The young woman hesitated before replying, "I came to stop you!"

"I see. You came to punish me then."

The strange blue haired Guado then took a few steps closer to the woman and her companions and held out his long nailed hand to her.

'Yuna' then took a step back and rejoined her guardians instead.

"What a pity." Said the Guado smiled evilly again.

The young summoner's guardians then took a step forward, shielding the young woman from harm.

"Ah yes, 'protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life'. The code of the Guardian; how admirable. Well if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

Two of the Guado's entourage then walked forward, ready for battle.

The young summoner then spoke bravely, "Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life, but they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt."

Lifting her staff, the summoner glared at the enemy. "I will fight you too!"

The blonde guardian smiled smugly in agreement. "All right!"

"Maester Seymour!" Another guardian cried out, but in vain. The Guado's expression turned deadly. "So be it."

The heroes ran forward, attacking, dodging. The battle went on for a while until…

"Feel my pain. Come Anima!" The Guado raised his hand and summoned the dreadful beast, Anima.

The blonde guardian called out, "Yuna! The new aeon!" "Oh fayth, give me strength." Said the young summoner.

Raising her staff, the summoner called on a great frost. Huge ice shards fell behind her, and a mysterious aeon with a figure of a woman landed.

"Will you…help us?" The summoner asked the new aeon. The aeon's silent reply was to run and attack the vicious Anima.

After a few minutes, Anima had been worn down by the battle and was dismissed. The Guado sneered. "That power that defeated Anima! It will be mine!"

The young summoner took a tired breath and dismissed her own aeon, allowing her companions to charge at the enemy.

All panted tiredly until the Guado began casting chaotic fire spells; the heroes all collapsed, dead.

The dreaded words then suddenly appeared: **GAME OVER**.

"Oh no!! No no no no!!! Why!!" Killua grabbed a fist full of his silver hair and yanked.

Yuna came through the door looking at her brother. "Lost against Guado again?"

Killua glared at his sister. "Don't rub it in! That gay bastard just got lucky, again!"

Yuna, just home from work at Devil May Cry, shook her head and sat on the couch.

"Language, Killua. But, honestly, did really have to name the summoner character, 'Yuna'?"

Killua's smile was feline. "Why not? That character looks just like you did two years ago."

Yuna blushed. She admitted it; her own hair wasn't spiked at the end two years ago.

Two years ago, her hair was still short but modest, it's length used to be just below her shoulders and she had a flipped up/flyaway where her hair framed her face on the left side.

But now she'd cut her hair shorter, this time it was above her shoulders and had a new spiked flyaway on the right side where her hair framed her face.

"Plus, I really like the spiked at the end style you have on your pretty little head!" Added Killua, giving his elder sibling a bigger feline grin.

Yuna blushed at her brother's comment, stood up from the couch and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

Tidus yawned as the club began to fill up with thugs. He glanced at the gang to see if they were still ready. Tidus got his answer when Squall nodded and wrapped a protective arm around Rinoa.

Ifrit's Den was a dangerous hangout full of drug dealers, other killer gangs and some bold hookers looking for some "fun time." It was also the place where the Sapphire Hearts would find their next target.

"Hope you're ready to do your thing, girls." Said Tidus, glancing at his female gang members.

Rinoa and Tifa nodded as they both glanced around they alcohol smelling club.

Two tough looking thugs stood by the bar with their arms crossed while whistling at the ass of several hookers.

Rinoa and Tifa smirked; apparently theses thugs will be too easy too handle and distract.

"Sit back and watch us work boys." Tifa said winking at Cloud while Rinoa placed a kiss on Squall's cheek before following Tifa to the bar.

Tidus glanced at the rest of the guys and nodded. Squall scowled at the thought of Rinoa being touched by random thugs, he always did but what else could distract bozos like these?

The guys stood up and went over to the far side of the bar while Tidus stayed where he was as he watched the girls carefully.

"Great evening for a drink isn't it boys?" Stated Rinoa, surprising the two thugs, who then grinned at her and Tifa. "Well ladies how about me and my buddy here buy you hot chicks both drinks?" One asked. Tifa smirked; the thugs were already eating out of their hands.

From the far side of the bar, Squall and Cloud frowned as the thugs ordered drinks and made a move to flirt with the raven-haired pair.

Tidus took notice of this and made his way over to his buddies.

Tidus shook his head at the frowning duo. "Knock it off you two, they know what they're doing."

Cloud sighed in defeat but Squall kept scowling and reluctantly looked away. Between Squall and Cloud, Squall was more overprotective of Rinoa while Cloud just kept watch over Tifa carefully before allowing her to do her job.

Kiba glanced at his brother then at Rinoa at the bar with Tifa. The two both had natural talents with attracting people to them both in a friendly way and seductive way. Kiba had always admired Rinoa and treats her like a sister he's never had.

"Let her handle it, brother. She can look after herself you know that don't you? Besides, she'll be making it up to you later tonight." Kiba said.

Squall shook his head then laid his head on the table, the scowl never leaving his face.

* * *

Yuna sighed dreamily at the page she was reading; images of the two lovers in her novel appeared clearly in her mind.

Killua, noticing his sister's dreamy trance, grinned and slowly placed his Sphere Station controller down before creeping around behind the couch where Yuna sat reading her favorite romance novel.

Once Killua managed to get behind the couch, he slowly lifted his head and grinned ready to scare his older sibling.

"BOO!" Killua waited for a reaction, but received none. Yuna still sat dazed at the words written on the book.

Killua frowned then tried a different tact. He then glanced toward the kitchen then grinned deviously.

Yuna, still unaware of her brother's antics, flipped a page of her novel and stared the words intently, unaware of Killua emerging from the kitchen with a brown paper bag in his hands.

Killua returned to his hiding spot behind the couch and blew into the paper bag then slowly stood up.

He positioned the now bloated bag beside Yuna's head and lifted his free hand, ready to burst the bag in order to scare his sister.

Giving a low chuckle, Killua brought his hands together and the bag exploded.

Yuna, however, still did not budge.

Killua stared at his sister in disbelief and let out a groan of frustration. "What's it gonna take to shock you today?"

Yuna looked up from her novel and glanced at her brother. "Did you want something, Killua?"

The silver-haired boy gawked at his sibling before grabbing onto his hair as if planning to rip off his spiked mane. "Never mind!"

As Killua walked over to his beloved Sphere Station and restarted the game he had been previously playing, Yuna shot a confused expression at her brother's back before returning to her book.

Killua groaned to himself and shook his head. _"Romance turns your brain into jelly—literally."_

* * *

"Looks like the girls managed to get the on bug them." A woman with long brown hair said to her partner; a man with dirty blonde hair that has been spiked in layers.

"What did you expect, Lenne? The girls are complete naturals when it comes to attracting people. And I don't just mean sexually—they are a breath of fresh air!" "Aren't you a sweetheart today, Shuyin." Lenne said.

Shuyin grinned at his girlfriend and shrugged. "Actually, it's Tidus I'm actually worried about. The kid tries to do too much and he still doesn't have a special girl in his life, sad really. A good-looking guy like that."

Lenne shook her head. "Oh just let him make his own decisions, Shuyin. He's a big boy now and he can make his own choices in life." "I just hope he's mature enough to choose a decent and polite girl." Shuyin interjected.

Lenne shrugged in response. "Well, he _is_ decent and mature enough not have a girl brought home for a fuck. Tidus is still a virgin guy—"

Shuyin slapped his hand over Lenne's mouth and shushed her. "Not out loud! The poor kid doesn't need to have pride as a man shattered!" Lenne gave Shuyin a look but kept silent.

"Besides," Shuyin added lightly, "I'm sure there is still one girl in this world left for him especially. Behind Shuyin's hand, Lenne smiled.

******

Yuna found herself in the clouds the next day at school. She hardly heard any of Killua's brotherly rant and his hand waving in front of his face. She was simply on cloud nine.

"Yuna? Hello, anybody home?" Killua stared at his sister's dreamy-eyed face and sighed.

"Hey sis! Sissy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Killua. Did you say something?" Asked Yuna, finally snapping out of her daze.

Killua shook his head at his sister. "You really gotta cut back on reading romances."

Yuna smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. I just had nothing else to do."

Killua shrugged and smiled warmly at his only sibling.

"Hey Brooke!" Both Yuna and Killua jumped at the sudden cry and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Ichigo! Dude, you gotta learn to respect the peace of others."

Ichigo grinned hugely. "All the more reason to disturb the peace, it makes things more interesting. Hey Yuna, how've you been?"

Yuna smiled politely. "I've been well Ichigo. Thank you."

Killua elbowed his orange-haired friend in the ribs and sighed. "You sure took your time to come and see us. Where've ya been lately dude?"

Ichigo chuckled. "No where, I wasn't around ya much 'cause I was busy with visiting hours."

"Visiting hours?" Asked Yuna.

"Yeah, you know, back at the research facility on wildlife? I went over everyday this week to check on the guy!" Explained Ichigo.

Killua smirked his cat-like smirk. "How's Ashitaka been doing lately? Still try to get through to that 'wolf study'? I swear to Yevon, that kid's in love with that wolf-girl!"

Yuna's expression lit up. "Oh. How's San these days? Is she finally learning how to speak the human language well?"

"Oh you bet! You should've seen what happened yesterday after school! I went over to visit the facility with Ashitaka—but you guys already know he goes there _every single day_—and went to check on San. When we got in, San just went over to him like a pet waiting to be taken on a walk. Ashitaka then said 'Hello San. How are you?' And then she said 'Very slow. How was your day? Did any humans harm you?' "

Ichigo chuckled at the memory. "My eyes literally fell outta their sockets! It had been like San was already a fluent speaker raised by wolf _gods _instead of regular wolves!"

Yuna giggled while Killua snickered.

"So, San's concerned that Ashitaka's being bullied by others humans here? Heh. I am beginning to think that she plans on having the guy for her mate." Killua said.

Yuna shook her head. "Killua!"

"No, wait! He's right—sorta. You didn't see the look on Ashitaka's face when he saw her. I'm betting my college money that Ashitaka likes the wolf-girl." Said Ichigo.

Killua laughed. "You mean to tell me that _you_ have plans to go to college?"

Yuna giggled as Ichigo smacked Killua in the head, only to be smacked himself.

* * *

Tidus sighed to himself. He really had no idea why he came to school so early, classes hadn't even started yet. Not even close.

Looking around the empty classroom, Tidus thought back to last night in the bar. Both Rinoa and Tifa placed the bug on the two thugs after making them drink ten glasses of vodka.

The girls didn't even touch their drinks and were soon rewarded by bone crushing and protective embraces from Squall and Cloud.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone was already here."

Tidus froze and turned toward the direction of the speaker; Yuna Brooke stood by the door, looking flushed.

The blonde shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, no. It's no big deal, don't mind me."

Yuna smiled in response and headed for her desk. Tidus suddenly did not regret to arrive at school so early.

"You come into the classroom so early often?" He asked.

Yuna flushed again. "Um. Yes, it helps me get myself organized before classes start. How about you? Do you come here early often?"

"Nah! This is my first time, actually." Tidus answered.

"Oh, that's right. I've seen you enter yesterday." Said Yuna, smiling. Tidus's eyes widened but he then smiled at her.

"So, uh…you come to class early this often?" He asked. Yuna blushed. "Um…yes. It gives me time to think. But didn't you already ask me that?"

"Uh…right. I did." Tidus cleared his throat awkwardly.

The sound of the bell ringing brought the two teenagers out of their blissful bubble. "I'll just head to my seat now." Tidus mumbled and went to his desk.

Yuna sighed, feeling embarrassed at this close encounter.

The classroom soon began to fill up with students. Yuna hardly noticed until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Yuna!" "Kairi! How are you?" Yuna asked, smiling at the young girl.

Kairi smiled back. "I'm great, how about you? Anything new? How's Killua?"

"He's the same as always." Answered Yuna. Kairi smirked. "So he's still obsessed with Final Fantasy video games, manga, and doujinshi?"

"And the movie '_The league of Extrodinary Gentlemen_'." Yuna added.

"What does he see in that movie?" Mused Kairi to herself.

Tidus watched as Yuna interacted with the younger student Kairi. Brooke was a sight for sore eyes, even Tidus can see that.

As the blonde mused on these thoughts, the professor entered. A handsome and tall man with a pale complexion and long blonde hair; he seemed to be a Roman.

"Good morning class, welcome to your history lessons. I am Professor Marius; I just transferred from another school somewhere far. I'll be teaching you all the history of Rome and the works of the great writers at that time."

The female students, with the exception of Yuna, Kairi, and a girl named Sora Takenouchi, swooned at their History teacher's appearance. The boys only gawked.

* * *

"What's up sis?" Killua called out during lunch.

Yuna smiled as she approached her brother; he sat at a large table with Dante, Ichigo, and a young brown-haired boy.

"Hi Killua. How was your literature class?" Yuna asked.

Killua shrugged. "No big deal. The guys in my class, including this guy here," Killua pointed at Ichigo, "gawked at our teacher!"

"Hey! You can't blame me, man! Our English teacher was hot!" Ichigo said on defense.

Yuna looked at Killua. "Your teacher was female? What does she look like?"

"Eh, dark hair, tall with pale complexion. Her name is Pandora, and she looked Roman." Explained Killua.

Yuna thought for a moment. "My history teacher looked Roman too. He said his name was Marius."

Killua grimaced. "Where do they get these weird names? _The Vampire Chronicles_ by Anne Rice?"

Ichigo laughed. "You read Anne Rice's _Vampire Chronicles_? Nerd!" "Shut up dude! At least I don't watch Taiwanese drama like _Devil beside you_. Which happens to be your favorite show."

"Is not!" Ichigo shot back.

Yuna turned her attention to the boy with brown hair; he sat quietly, watching the banter between Killua and Ichigo.

"How have you been, Ashitaka?" The boy looked up at Yuna and smiled. "Very well, thank you. San has also been progressing. She can now talk fluently."

"That's good to know." Said Yuna. "Yeah! He's the only one beside myself who didn't gawk at Pandora!" Killua interjected. "So, Yuna…has anyone tried to pick on you lately?" Dante asked suddenly. "No way! Not on my watch!" Exclaimed Killua.

Yuna shook her head. "It's okay, no one tried anything today." "Well good, or they're dead!" Killua threatened.

"I believe that this year would be a very interesting one, though." Said Ashitaka.

Dante nodded. "So, what classes do you kids have next?"

Yuna checked her schedule. "Um…biology with Professor Lestat, arts with Armand, math with Mr. Folken Fanel, Al-Bhed with Mr. Maechen, and economics with Memnoch."

"Gym with Couch Louis, history with Marius, econimics with Memnoch, biology with Lestat, and I've got weaponry with Auron." Killua grimaced as he read his schedule.

Ichigo snickered. "Lestat, Pandora, Marius, Louis, Memnoch? We sure have weird teachers this year."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how was that? Didn't expect the Vampire Chronicles—of all things--to appear here, did you? For those of you who don't know about it, the Vampire Chronicles is written by Anne Rice and is about a bunch of vampires who tell their life story from their human life to vampire transformation, and try to find out why they exist.

**Pandora appears for a while in "Interview with the Vampire" and gets the lead role in Anne Rice's New Tales of the Vampire series, "Pandora", Lestat is practically everywhere in every series, Memnoch appears in "Memnoch the Devil", Louis leads in "Interview with the Vampire", and Marius is Pandora's lover and appears now and then in "Pandora" and leads in "Blood and Gold".**

**I will still accept everyone's cameo request, and remember to make sure you tell me the character's personality and which show/book/movie/game they come from.**

**As a bonus, I will give Tidus, Yuna, Squall, Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth plushies to all those who can tell me which anime "Ashitaka" and "San" came from!**

**Have fun guessing, and I will see you all until then!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Rescue

**Disclaimer****: Hello again! I'm back again for a new chappie and here it is, the fourth chappie. I do not own any of the characters or animes or other possible video game characters being used in this fanfic, they all belong to their respective creators, productions, etc. Sorry once again for being out of here for so long. Please enjoy the story and I hope it is still appealing to you readers.**

**I also want to thank the reviewer "Hurricane-5". Thank you so much for your comment and I am glad that you find my story good and well-written. I will try my best to keep the whole story in line, and I hope you will still find my story enjoyable. Please keep reading!**

**Please Note****: This fanfic contains a lot of different crossovers of Anime, other Final Fantasy and some random games. Please be aware of the different appearances from different characters from different animes and some surprise/hidden cameos. **

**Summary****: Life as a struggling teenager is like a plate of cold pizza; when people are hungry, they take every single slice until there was nothing left. And for Yuna Brooke, life was just what that was—everyone kept on taking until she had nothing left. A chance encounter at school with the young and handsome Tidus Wildfire leads her onto a journey of self-discovery, family and love. Tidus Wildfire is a young and dreamy Bliztball player at Fantasy Wind High and is in the middle of attention of just about everybody. Tidus's life revolves around babes, blitzball, and his gang, the Sapphire Hearts. But very soon, conservative, shy and innocent Yuna Brooke catches his attention. Only question is: will he catch hers?**

**REQUEST ALERT!**

**For "wildkat" who requested a cameo appearance from Zack(FF7), Sora and Riku(Kingdom Hearts). Thank You for your review of my story, I really appreciate it. I have now placed the following characters into position in this fic(TAKE NOTE: They won't be appearing in this chapter, they show up soon!). Thank you again, and request again!**

**CONGRAGULATIONS! To "wildkat" who managed to figure out which anime Ashitaka and San came from: Princess Mononoke! Thank you for playing this little game and, as promised, the plushies are yours! (Hands over plushies).**

**Character Files**

**Yuna Brooke (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **A young teenager struggling with life and life in Fantasy Wind High. Yuna is often misunderstood but through it all, she carries a heart of gold. Yuna's parents are announced dead ten years ago at her age of seven. Yuna's origins are known to be a half Al-Bhed and a Yevonite.

**Tidus Wildfire (Final Fantasy X, X-2): **The handsome blitzer who is also leader of the Sapphire Hearts; a gang at Fantasy Wind High who is known to be the toughest gang around. Tidus is also known to be a heartbreaker and the school's Romeo. He came from a tough love family and often prefers to lounge around in a laid back atmosphere. Tidus is announced as an orphan.

**Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII): **Fantasy Wind High's Ice Prince and most dangerous bad boy. Squall is part of the Sapphire Hearts and is also said to be the gang's best member. Most of Squall's family and origins are unknown. When we first meet Squall he is seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphires with his gang partner and girlfriend.

**Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII): **Also known as the Blue Angel of Fantasy Wind High. Rinoa is first seen rounding up the rest of the Sapphire Hearts with Squall Leonhart, her partner in the gang and boyfriend. Although people come across Rinoa as the most cunning and seductive, she has a warm and friendly nature underneath it all. Rinoa is announced an orphan and lives with Squall and his brother.

**Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII): **The Sapphire Hearts' best martial artist. Tifa is first seen with her gang partner and boyfriend out on the schoolyard talking with Tidus about the gathering. Like Rinoa, Tifa has a warm, motherly and friendly exterior underneath her tough gal act. Tifa's only family is her uncle and aunt.

**Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): **Calm and cool, Cloud is known to be a somewhat cocky character and is Tifa Lockhart's boyfriend and gang partner. Cloud's family died at age twelve and lives with Tifa and her aunt and uncle.

**Kurapica "Kuruta" Heartilly (Hunter X Hunter):** Kurapica is an intelligent young boy. His origin is unknown and is first seen as Rinoa Heartilly's protective little brother. Kurapica also lives with Squall Leonhart along with Rinoa, since they were announced as orphans. Kurapica's origins and relation to Rinoa are soon revealed later in the story. Kurapica is also part of the Sapphire Hearts.

**Killua "Zoldyeck" Brooke (Hunter X Hunter): **Is first revealed as Yuna Brooke's little brother. Killua is a mischievous and fun loving thirteen year old, but is very close, and like Kurapica, protective of his older sister. Killua is unknown to whether he is also half Al-Bhed like Yuna, or is full Yevonite. Later in the story, Killua reveals a little of what his past life and origins are.

**Kiba "Wolf" Leonhart (Wolf's Rain): **This prideful and wild teenager is known as the Ice Wolf of Fantasy Wind High, and also Squall Leonhart's young brother. Kiba idolizes his older brother and respects Rinoa as his own older sister. Kiba can be often rash and full of his pride, but is still a true friend. Kiba is part of the Sapphire Hearts. Kiba is also known to be a dangerous heartthrob like his brother.

**BRAVE HEARTS**

**Chapter IV: The Rescue**

Yuna sighed as the school bell finally rang, signaling the end of another school day. As she left the school grounds, Killua followed close behind his sister while chatting with Ichigo and Ashitaka.

"So Ichigo, you gonna plan something for the weekends?" Asked Killua. Ichigo shrugged at the question. "Nah. I plan to just sit back and enjoy the movies and games I have at my place. What about you, Ashitaka? Are ya still planning on visiting your Wolf Princess today?"

Ashitaka blushed slightly at the comment but nodded politely. "Yes, she'll be expecting me." Killua chuckled and elbowed Ichigo. "C'mon man. You're just jealous that Ashitaka's found a girl and you didn't." "What? No way dude! Why would I be jealous over having a wolf-girl for a girlfriend?" As soon as the words left his lips, Ichigo carefully glanced at Ashitaka and saw the younger boy giving him a warning look. Ashitaka sighed and stopped walking. "I need to see San now. It's great seeing you again Yuna, Killua." Bowing slightly, Ashitaka turned the other way and left.

"Great job, genius!" Scolded Killua. Ichigo glared at the silver-haired boy and huffed. "I didn't mean it, man! And anyway, I need to get going; my Sphere Station is calling my name."

Killua groaned as Ichigo walked away, humming an old tune. "Dummy…" Mumbled Killua.

Yuna glanced at her brother and smiled warmly. "Come on Killua. I'll drop you off at home; I need to work today." Killua's face fell slightly. "Yeah sure, Sis…be careful when you come home."

Yuna's smile widened at her brother's concern and gave him a pat on the head. "Thank you Killua. I'll be careful.

* * *

Tidus grumbled tiredly and collapsed on his bed. School days had been boring as usual but somehow, meeting Brooke face-to-face seemed really interesting for some reason. The girl was polite and had a certain type of modesty to her.

Usually, when Tidus walked into a room, any girl would simply squeal while he would throw them flirtatious looks. But Yuna Brooke just sat there quietly and studied; this only made Tidus Wildfire even more curious than ever; no girl had ever resisted his charms before.

The sound of a high pitched ringing snapped Tidus out of his daydream. His cellphone rang and viberated in his pocket, making him groan tiredly. The ringing continued until Tidus finally gave in and answered.

"Hello?" "The package is here. You comin' over to get it or what?"

Tidus grinned and perked up. "Sure am! Just make sure you hold on to it until I get there." The voice on the other end groaned in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah I know. But make it quick, I have work today. Gotta pay the bills to keep this place of mine running, you know that?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Right, whatever man. Just don't lose it in that messy office of yours." "You gotta learn how to deal with your own shit next time. I won't always be around for that." The caller on the line replied.

The blonde sighed tiredly. "Fine. I get the picture all right? Yevon, you're such a hypocrite." "Just sayin', there's no need to piss in your pants. Get here before customers do." After that, the line went dead.

Tidus snapped his phone shut and got up from his bed. "It's not like a lot of people enter the shop anyway."

* * *

"Hey Yuna, did you arrange those boxes in the storage room?" Dante asked, craning his neck to check on his employee. Yuna exited the storage room and nodded. "It's all done, Dante."

The silver-haired man smirked in approval. "Great. I have an important job on the way tonight so why don't you go home now."

"Are you sure Dante? Won't you need any help with customers?" Yuna asked. Dante shook his head and ruffled Yuna's hair. "Thanks for the offer to help, but I can take it from here. You've been working days on end. We've got no school tomorrow anyway so take the day off tomorrow, it's not a problem."

Yuna nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you Dante. I'll head home now; Killua's probably a little worried that I hadn't called yet."

Minutes later, Yuna stepped outside of Devil May Cry. The evening breeze blew past her, making her shiver slightly. The streets were a bit dark; this surprised Yuna. Had she out at work for that long?

The brunette shook her head and walked down the street that led back home. The city seemed a little eerie at night, scary in a way. Yuna glanced over her shoulder but did not spot anyone on the steets. She shivered lightly and continued walking home.

Before Yuna could take another step foreward, she felt herself colliding with another body. Gasping in shock, she jumped back and looked up at the person; a man in his late fourties with dirty brown hair and dishiviled clothing stood in front of her.

"Well hello there sweetie. You alone?" Yuna gulped nervously and shook her head. The man chuckled. "You waiting for someone sweekcakes? Well then why not hang around with me until your friends get here."

Yuna held her breath and walked past the stranger, slowly picking up her pace. The man reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey, don't be that way. I was just offering you some company."

"Please let go of me, I'm warning you!" Said Yuna, determination in her voice. The man laughed at the warning. "Yeah sure! Why not take your mind off things first, eh?" He then reached over to touch Yuna's left breast and smirked.

The brunette shrieked in outrage and quickly punched her assailiant's face.

The man growled angrily and glared. "You bitch!" As he raised an arm to strike his victim, the man soon found himself getting punched in the stomach then his face, and finally face down on the pavement.

Yuna gasped in shock at the sight of her attacker laying on the pavement at her feet. "You okay there?" The brunette lifted her head and felt herself go red.

Tidus Wildfire stood in front of her, looking concerned. Yuna gulped. "Um…I…uh… That is…" "Hey! You're that girl from school. Brooke right? Yuna Brooke?" The blonde recalled.

Yuna's blush deepened. "Y-yes. Umm…thank you for helping me. Wildfire, right?" Tidus chuckled. "Just call me Tidus. Anyway what are you doing here? It's a dangerous street at night."

"I work at a place around here. My boss just told me that I could go home." Yuna answered, embarassed. Tidus scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "So, you heading home now? Why don't I walk you?"

Yuna was surprised at the offer. "Oh no! Weren't you just heading off somewhere? I don't want to delay you." "You're awfully big on the formal talk, huh?" Commented Tidus.

Yuna lowered her head. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that way! Uh…shit!" Tidus cursed, then cursed again mentally when he noticed Yuna flinching at his vulgar. _"A real pure one, huh?" _

"Look, I'm sorry…can I call you Yuna?" When she nodded Tidus continued, "So Yuna, why don't we start walking before this asshole wakes up?"

Yuna stayed silent but nodded and started walking with Tidus following behind.

The blonde picked up his pace slightly until he was walking beside Yuna. "Do you always work this late at night?" "It depends. If there's a lot that needs to be done, then I might have to stay at work until eleven, I suppose."

Tidus stared at his companion and noticed something different from the last time he saw her. "Hey Yuna." She looked up at him. "Y-yes?"

"Uh, I just noticed. When we were in school, your eyes were blue and green. And now, you right looks…blue." Yuna's eyes widened. Her contacts!

She must have forgotten to put on her contacts the other day at school when she first layed eyes on Tidus's blue ones.

Noticing her discomfort, Tidus waved a hand. "I didn't mean anything. I just wanted to know if you were wearing contacts at school." Yuna shook her head. "No, it's the opposite actually. I wasn't wearing any contacts at school. I forgot to put them on. But I'm wearing contacts now."

Tidus tilted his head slightly. "Why?" "It's nothing." Yuna said quickly.

As the pair turned around another corner, Yuna sighed in relief. "Well, thank you for walking me. I can manage from here. My home's just down this street."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. Did time really past that quickly? He'd hardly noticed that they were already far from the dark neighborhoods. "You sure you don't need an escort to your door?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, you helped me enough as it is. But thank you… Umm…" "What?" He asked. Yuna stared at the ground shyly. "May I call you…by your name?"

Tidus laughed lightly. "Yeah, sure! I'm calling you by yours aren't I?" Yuna lifted her gaze and smiled at him. "Well then, thank you Tidus." With that, she turned and walked home.

Tidus felt his pulse running as he watched Yuna walk down the street, in a hurry to get home. The blonde then suddenly recalled Cloud telling him that Yuna Brooke had a younger brother, and an overprotective one at that. One that would kill any guy who approuched his dear big sister.

"Oh shit!" Tidus swore. But…Yuna's brother was only thirteen. And Tidus had just saved his sister's life. The kid couldn't possibly hate him for saving his sister much less be a threat, despite the fierce, deadly glare that he gave Tidus the other day at school.

Could he?

* * *

Yuna sighed she reached her doorstep, unlovked the door and entered the house. The minute she stepped in, she found herself being tackled at the waist by a silver-haired boy.

"Yuna! What happened to ya? You didn't answer your phone…dope!" Killua said. Yuna raised an eyebrow at her sibling.

"But you didn't call." She protested. Killua crossed his arms and made a face. "Check your phone, dope."

Yuna sighed and allowed her brother's name-calling slip and checked her cell phone. The brunette's eyes widened when she read the small screen.

Five missed calls. From Killua.

Yuna glanced at her brother nervously. The silver-haired thirteen-year-old smirked smugly. "Five missed calls, right? I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour."

Yuna shook her head. "I'm sorry Killua. I must've been so busy that I didn't notice my cell phone go off at work."

Killua glared at his sister disapprovingly. "I thought I lost you there, Yunie. Geez! Don't ever do that to me! I've got no one else besides you! I know I can never run to Ichigo, he's an idiot. A great friend, but an idiot. Ashitaka's always available when you need him but…" He trailed off.

Yuna wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry Killua. I won't worry you again. I was just busy. Late night shifts."

Yuna couldn't tell him about her encounter with Tidus, not yet. Killua was too young and overprotective to understand just yet.

Her mind suddenly went back to when Tidus asked if he could refer to her by name. Sje had been surprised. No one at school, besides Killua and his friends, ever referred to her as "Yuna".

"Hey sis?" Said Killua suddenly. Yuna looked down at him. "Yes?"

A low grumble resounded and Killua blushed. "I'm hungry."

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the fourth chapter. Sorry that took me so long. I had a lot to do. My good for nothing school didn't tell my parents or me that the entrance exam that I took was no longer valid. So now I'm gonna have to take that damn entrace exam ALL OVER AGAIN! I already missed a year! So now I have moved back to the Philippines(yes, I'm a Filippino) so I can retake the exam and start college here. GRRR! Damn it!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of this chappie. I'll still continue writing. And I hope this story is exciting enough for all you readers out there.**

**Okay, so I know that Rikku is the one who refers to Yuna as Yunie but I had to do this for the sake of the story. Don't worry though, Rikku and the others will appear soon. I'm trying to make this a new style of high school fanfics. For example, the time when Yuna punched the drunkard in the face during this chapter. In all the high school fanfics, Yuna is always helpless against a rapist, etc. So my Yuna will be a little tougher. And besides, she has Killua as her brother, she might have learned something from him.**

**We all know that the FFX and FFX2 gang are always around at/since the beginning, that's why I decided to change that and leave them off until later chapters. If anyone thinks that Killua seems OOC or clingy to Yuna, please don't judge. Remember that they are orphans living on their own and with Yuna being the eldest, Killua would need to have a mother figure with him. And they are close so its natural to worry about your sibling whether they are younger or older than you(by the way, I'm an only child so I'm not experienced in that department).**

**And for those of you who wants to see more Squinoa, TiYuna, and Cloti action, don't worry. There will be more coming. I just don't want to rush the main pairing's relationship, and I don't want to overdo the romance thing. I'm trying to balance each element as best I can.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! (Hands over cookies and plushies) Until then!**

**EXTRA!!!!!!! WAIT, THERE'S A LITTLE MORE!**

**BRAVE HEARTS: TRIVIA TIME!**

**Killua:** Yo! Welcome to Trivia Time! I bet that some of you fans out there didn't notice some great stuff in your favourite game or anime!

**Ichigo: **Like you?

**Killua: **Shut up man! I notice a lot of things! That's why I'm in charge of Trivia Time.

**Ichigo: **……..

**Killua: **So, first Trivia! Did you know that my sister Yuna and Tidus won first place as the "Best Couple of the Year"?

**Ichigo: **Dude, she's not really your sister. It's just in the fanfic.

**Killua: **Shut it!! I like her, so I'll call her my sister in the story and during Trivia Time! Okay next: did you know that in Xenosaga there is a poster of FF7's Tifa on the hospital wall?

**Ichigo: **Really? I didn't notice! (Runs off to play Xenosaga)

**Killua: **See? That's why I'm in charge of this show. Anyway, more to come next time! See ya!

**Ichigo: **(Playing Xenosaga) Hey! There it is! There IS a Tifa poster!

**Killua: **(Sweat Drops)……………


End file.
